


Safe, Sated and Loved

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock comforts John after a nightmare





	Safe, Sated and Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/gifts).



Sherlock woke in the small hours of the night. John jerked next to him, a sure sign he was having a nightmare. 

Rolling onto his side, Sherlock curled up around him, placing a hand on his speeding heart. “John,” he murmured in his ear. 

It took a few long minutes of Sherlock whispering gently to him, but finally, John started showing signs of waking. He turned his head and kissed Sherlock. 

Sherlock kissed him back, moving to lay on top of John, grounding him with his body weight. 

John moaned softly and kissed him again, shifting his hips. 

Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s hair, returning the kisses that were beginning to grow more insistent. 

“I have you,” he whispered, freeing John from his boxers. 

“Take me,” said John. 

Sherlock pulled back to study John’s face in the light from the street. 

John nodded up at him. “I mean it. Pin me down and take me.”

Sherlock stole another kiss and then quickly stripped John of his shirt. John grabbed the lube while he was getting him out of his boxers and handed it to him.

Watching John, Sherlock coated his fingers, kissing him again as he pressed a digit into him.

John groaned but relaxed, legs falling farther open, clearly trusting Sherlock. It made his heart ache in an unexpected way when this strong, brave man gave himself over like this. Sherlock didn’t have words for all the things he wanted to say, but he hoped it was clear in the soft kisses he brushed over John’s skin.

He took his time, gentle but insistent, knowing John wanted to feel him, but also not wanting to hurt him. John moaned at the drag of Sherlock’s fingers inside him, stretching him, working him open with familiarity and grace. Finally, Sherlock slicked himself and settled between John’s thighs.

John drew his legs up. “Yeah, take me, Sherlock.”

Sherlock lined up and gently pressed forward. 

John wrapped his legs around his waist. “Harder. I want to feel it.”

Sherlock nodded and pinned John’s wrists, adjusting himself, then thrusting in all at once.

John cried out, head rocking back, panting and groaning with pleasure as Sherlock took him.

Sherlock’s breath came in short pants as he watched John, keeping an eye on his microexpressions, looking for any sign that it was too much or painful. But John was fully in the throes of passion and pleasure. Sherlock’s eyes slipped closed.

There was no better feeling than this. He felt John squeeze around him and it was all he could do to resist his own orgasm; it was clear that John wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. He switched John’s wrists to one hand and dropped the other to John’s cock.

“Yes, yes,” moaned John, moving with him the best he could, cock thick and heavy in Sherlock’s grip.

“Come,” growled Sherlock, leaning down to mouth his shoulder.

John cried out and came hard, squeezing around Sherlock and drawing out his orgasm.

Sherlock felt John shake underneath him. He let go of his wrists, kissing him deeply and rolling them over, smoothing his hands down John’s back.

“I love you,” murmured John, half asleep already.

Sherlock paused and then resumed gently stroking John’s back. “I love you, too.” He smiled as he felt John drift off to sleep. Safe, sated, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Much belated birthday present for Beltainefaerie
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
